Kabuto in Love
by Marineblau12
Summary: Kabuto berlari, menginjak  rumput, dedaunan kering, lalu  menarik Hinata. Mengurung  gadis itu dalam pelukannya.  "Jangan…" suaranya bergetar,  "Jangan pergi," pintanya, "ku mohon."


**Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik 'Naruto'**

**Warn: OOC, typo, dan banyak lagi kesalahan lain termasuk alur yang membingungkan.**

::

::

::

**Kabuto in Love**

::

::

::

"Kabuto-san?"

Di sana gadis itu duduk berselonjor kaki. Wajahnya nampak bersinar di tengah bayang-bayang pohon besar yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Angin musim semi yang berhembus sejuk membawa beberapa helai rambutnya menari, membuat sang pemuda menampilkan raut terpana dari matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, kini maju kembali. Satu. Dua. Perlahan-lahan membawa tubuhnya mendekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan Kabuto canggung.

"Hai," suaranya yang ringan menggantung di udara, membuat si pemuda sesak karena udara yang dia hirup bercampur dengan aroma manis sang gadis. Untuk sesaat, Kabuto jadi orang bodoh yang sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

"Kenapa keluar?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang langsung melintas di pikirannya begitu ia tersadar. Hinata tersenyum lagi, kemudian menggeser tempatnya duduk, lalu mengadah. "Langitnya indah," katanya.

Tak perlu berpikir bagi Kabuto untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di sini. Di hutan yang jauh dari Konoha, di dunia yang hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai penghuninya.

Kabuto pernah jadi pribadi yang sepi. Dulu, dia yang hampir tak pernah punya teman, memutuskan untuk pergi, bertualang seorang diri. Segalanya terasa berat baginya yang terlalu muda. Ada banyak masalah, dan dia selalu berakhir dengan luka. Waktu terus berjalan, membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga punya sorot mata kesepian. Mata kuning yang terkesan getir tertutup kornea dan menjadi picik.

Kabuto merasa bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain saat itu.

Orang itu –Orochimaru, menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, membawanya pergi ke suatu masa yang kelam, menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang kepercayaannya, dan mewariskan kelicikan yang terserap baik olehnya yang memang pintar.

Jiwa Kabuto yang saat itu terasa kosong, mulai terisi pelan-pelan. Dia mulai berpikir, mungkin ini memang jalan yang harus ia lalui untuk terus hidup.

Hingga saat dia bertemu dengan si Hyuuga yang katanya tak bisa apa-apa.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa lengkap.

Diam-diam Kabuto sering membanding-bandingkan antara mereka berdua. Dia yang sering terluka akan lebih baik jika berdampingan dengannya. Dia yang pemalu dan selalu pantang menyerah, gadis impiannya, demi dia Kabuto rela menjadi pendorong dan penyokongnya.

"Lihat? Langitnya biru."

Kabuto diam. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya, apa menariknya? Apa mungkin karena warnanya mirip dengan mata Naruto? Apa dia masih menyukai bocah itu? Tapi semuanya tertahan oleh tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, juga perasaan sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya kesal.

Dandelion yang tumbuh liar di sekitar mereka berterbangan setelah angin yang cukup keras bertiup. Suasana hening yang sebentar itu rusak oleh alunan lembut Hinata yang bertanya.

Kabuto mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. "Apa?" tanyanya yang memang tak mengerti. Lalu Hinata tertawa pelan, membawa udara hangat yang entah dari mana merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Kabuto senang dan kalut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kapan kondisiku pulih?"

Seandainya bisa, Kabuto akan berharap Hinata bisa pulih lebih lama. "Mungkin besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Suara Kabuto melemah. Matanya terpejam, menikmati suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan, deru nafasnya, dan helaan lega yang hampir hilang dari Hinata. Udara yang begitu segar hari itu terasa sedikit menyesakkan.

"Syukurlah," suaranya yang ringan terbawa angin, "Teman-teman pasti khawatir sekali padaku."

"…" Kabuto memilih diam, atau mungkin terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan harapannya.

Tinggallah di sini. Bersamaku. lebih lama lagi. Bisakah?

Hinata kembali tersenyum, di saat yang sama, Kabuto terluka. Dia tahu artinya.

Tidak bisa.

Matahari tertutup awan, dunia yang awalnya cerah jadi mendung hampir hujan.

"Kabuto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Ikutlah," katanya, kali ini lavender itu menantang bola matanya yang hitam. Kabuto tahu gadis ini dipenuhi keyakinan, tapi benar-benar tak menyangka kalau itu ditujukan untuknya. Dia yang terkejut cuma bisa menyeringai, berharap ekspresi anehnya menutupi hatinya yang kacau.

"Mau ya?"

"Kenapa?" nyatanya, keinginan dalam hatinya jauh lebih besar, bahkan merubah pribadinya jadi orang yang terlalu gampang ditebak. Suaranya yang mengecil terlepas keluar sebelum rasionalnya memerintahkan untuk tetap diam. Hatinya yang terbalut salju dingin terkelupas, menunjukkan bagian dalamnya yang ternyata hangat.

"Kau menolongku yang terluka dalam misi. Desa pasti akan bisa menerimamu."

"Kau lupa aku anak buah Orochimaru?" tantangnya.

"Tidak, tapi-"

"Kau lupa aku pernah hampir membunuh Naruto? Narutomu?"

Teriakan putus asa dari Yakushi yang terluka membahana, diikuti keheningan yang terlalu kaku seolah bersiap-siap mencekik siapapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

Di sampingnya, Hinata menekuk lutut. Kepalanya jatuh ke bawah, melepas tirai gelap yang menutupi wajah bersedihnya. "Dia bukan Narutoku," sangkalnya, "Dia tak akan pernah jadi untukku."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" sahut Kabuto lemah.

Hujan mulai turun, namun keduanya tak beranjak.

Ada Kabuto yang terluka, ada Hinata berduka.

::

"A-aku… pergi…"

Kabuto lebih mementingkan ikan yang dia bakar.

Hinata mengencangkan peganggannya pada ransel yang bertengger di punggungnya. Saat yakin tak mendapat reaksi, dia berbalik, lalu melangkah pergi.

Kabuto berdiri, menatap pungung yang begitu ingin ia gapai. Ranting beserta ikan yang dia pegang jatuh begitu saja. Rusak dan kotor. Debu terhempas naik.

Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. Kembali. Kembali. Kembali! Jangan! KEMBALI!

Kabuto berlari, menginjak rumput, dedaunan kering, lalu menarik Hinata. Mengurung gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Jangan…" suaranya bergetar, "Jangan pergi," pintanya, "ku mohon."

"…"

"Hinata…"

Alis gadis Hyuuga itu bertaut sembari kedua matanya terpejam.

Pelukan Kabuto mengerat. Hinata menyerah. "Ya," jawabnya.

Sepasang burung hinggap di salah satu cabang yang ada di pohon dekat mereka. Menyaksikan semuanya sambil saling menyandarkan kepala pada kekasihnya. Si pejantan menelengkan kepalanya, sementara pasangannya menikmati momen mereka bersama.

Siang itu, di cuaca cerah yang hangat, Kabuto akhirnya memilih untuk jujur pada hatinya. Dia lega, juga bahagia. Ada senyumannya yang indah, juga tawa renyah Hinata yang balas memeluknya.

::

**Sama seperti fic saya yang lain, saya harap teman-teman tak terlalu kecewa.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang telah meriview fic-fic saya sebelum ini. Maaf karena tak membalas satu persatu. Saya selalu mengupload banyak file terlebih dahulu ke dalam document manager, itu sebabnya kalau publish bisa sekian hari berturut-turut, dan itu juga sebabnya tak bisa mengedit dokumen yang telah di upload. Dan artinya saya tidak bisa membalas review-an teman-teman di fic-fic sebelumnya.**

**Maaf… #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Salam kenal juga buat teman-teman yang mengucapkan itu pada saya! #Marine, bahasanya aneh. XP**

**Soal fic yang kependekan? Kalau nanti panjang, saya malah gak tahu harus nulis apa.**

**Kemudian, masalah request, akan saya pikirkan.**

**Multichap… rencananya besok saya mau upload. Haha… semoga bisa.**

**Dan, Ya! Saya memang Hina-centric author. ^^V**

**Duh, A/n-nya jadi kepanjangan.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
